guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chest run
Except for unlocking weapon upgrades, I still totally fail to see the use of opening chests. But thousands of players DO open them, so there must be something about them hehe. --Xeeron 19:10, 9 March 2006 (CST) :It's really very simple, and quite possibly a direct extension of a question I asked earlier this week: Crystalline Swords. Higly coveted, extremely profitable, found only in chests. Need I say more? --Bishop 22:20, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::You got a point. My inventory is overflowing with gold and green items, but no crystalline sword among the lot. However I wonder whether the amount of keys/fees really pays for the run. --Xeeron 01:18, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::Here's something to consider: On the guildwarsguru forums, people were seriously debating whether 2.5 million gold was enough of a price tag for a perfect (15^50,10/10,20%) crystalline. Seriously. --Bishop 03:37, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::::Doesn't Crystallines drop only from unlocked chests? as in Rastigan's and HoH's chests? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:30, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::Yea, crystallines only drop from reward/unlocked chests in core zones --71.64.134.203 13:07, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::...And SF. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 13:09, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ---- Oh dear God. This thing is popular in ToA now? I guess I'm so glad I finished the Fissure quests long before the farmers took over the PvE game. I suppose finding a regular team, even if they are totally faking it with the book trick, is nearly impossible? Has it killed the FoW like the invincimonks killed the UW? — Stabber 22:13, 9 March 2006 (CST) :I am known in my guild as the keymaster. I always have 10 or more of every high level key (shiverpeak, miners, phantom, obsidian, maguuma, and kryta). I have found many golds from Kryta in the Southern end, which is why I still buy those. I have found some of my best loot from chests. Just last weekend I opened a Shiverpeak chest and found a req. 8 waraxe 15^50 10/10 AP +5 defense. Its now in possesion of my newest Warrior, Agrias. :Opening chests is a gamble. But chest runs do not seem to be that profitable. Like the article said, you miss out on the dropped loot, which at times can be better than what is in a chest. I'm guessing these people just break even or maybe a little more, but its by far an effective "get rich quick" scheme. --Gares Redstorm 23:10, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::: I bought a dozen shiverpeak keys a while ago, just used the last 4 today, i got a 15^15 axe ^^ 23:44, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::::You've peaked my curiousity, what is a 15^15 axe? :P --Gares Redstorm 00:19, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::::A 15^15 axe is equal to a 4.37893*10^17 axe, while a 15^50 axe is equal to a 6.37621*10^58 axe and you all should stop abusing poor math symbols. --Xeeron 01:18, 10 March 2006 (CST) ::::::Actually, a 15 XOR 15 axe is a 0 axe. HTH, HAND. — Stabber 01:24, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Silly rabbits, stay away from my carets --Gares Redstorm 01:43, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::::::Shouldn't XOR have be a triangle, with all 3 lines? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:30, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Not in C code! More locations? Is there map for more locations such as Raisu Palace? Nightfall Campaign? :Of course you can make a map, I made the maps that are up already and it doesn't take much aside from a few screenshots, a few chest runs, and MS Paint. And please sign your comments with 4 ~s. DavimusK 19:48, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Running Builds Maybe someone should put up a few builds and other places to run. Possibly have tactics on the best ways to run. You could link it to the running build pages or just copy the information. Also maybe another page called "Chest Running". Stone Mort 05:55, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :No kidding, i wish there were a page for strategy and/or builds :p And for the purpose? Some people (me) like to gamble that they'll get a perfect gold r9 chaos axe. Others are in it for the title. -divinechancellor ::I added all the best running builds I saw on PvXWiki per profession, so hopefully that is what you are looking for. I also updated with a map I made of chest locations around Cavalon, but I'm not taking responsibility to make a map of every chest location, so hopefully you guys will follow my lead and make some maps as you chest run as well. We can make this a very useful page. DavimusK 20:38, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :::Unfortunately all the links need to be updated now. I've seen some builds at GW Guru, which are helpful. I assume the builds that were linked are still available at PvXwiki. --Method3 10:42, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Sadly that my main char is Necromancer...the only class that seems to be completely unuseable for this^^ Well, maybe I'm the first with 10000 chests with an necromancer...who knows. however, i'd really prefer this title account based, you open alwys some high end chests with your other chars... -- Zerpha The Improver 20:56, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :As secondary assassins, everyone can run pretty well. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:36, 2 June 2007 (CDT) the location they list here isn't exactly the best for assassin since shadow form wont sustain due to disenchantment and vampiric bite kullwarrior June 2 2007 Yay for account wide title But I'd still like more if my ranger actually opens the chests, not my sin... Any way to make SF last more than 30 seconds so I can use QZ? --Alf's Hitman 12:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC)